Kagome, Kagome, Circle you, Circle you
by Retarded Maracas
Summary: WARNING: GORE CHRACTER DEATH


**The song is at /watch?v=i2RFcrreoE8&fmt=18**

**if you don't like creepy stuff or gore I suggest**

**you get out of this fanfiction immediately **

_An old building out of the sun's reach,_

_hallways with decay starting to leach,_

"ITALY?" Germany shouted running around in the woods searching for the lost italian. He heard an exited VE~ and he ran towards the sound most of the allies and the rest of the axis following him. "Germany~! I found it!" shouted a happy Italian bouncing up and down looking at an old building. "lets go inside!" he shouted and ran into the building now in the old orphanage. The rest of the countries ran in following him and no-one noticed a teal-haired girl close the door behind them and run down into another room. Italy opened a door and screamed. A headless body of a boy about five was decaying with many others in the hallway he's opened.

_Behind the door in a dark back room,_

_were children remembered by what,by whom?_

England jumped back as Italy passed out and got back up in a second. He then looked down the hallway and noticed a door in the back light seeping out of the bottom crack. He didn't want to go near it. So he turned and went to open the front door. It was locked. He started to curse and the other countries turned to him seeing him struggle with the door. America went to help him open it but he soon found out it was locked. He sighed. "hey. Is it just me or is dat door having light coming out of it?" Russia asked questioningly. Russia walked around the bodies and bones and opened the door revealing 12 children all happily playing each glowing slightly.

_They had been waiting for you to visit them for a long time_

_We're so happy! We're so happy! Please play with us for a time!_

The twelve children turned and looked at the nations and smiled. One said "hello! We have been waiting for you! We are happy you came!" the rest laughed and each repeated the message in each countries home language. "Please stay and play with us!" the first one said again and each one repeated the same thing in the languages hey had before. They sat all the countries in a small tight circle each laughing lightly and they started to sing circling them slowly. Looking down at them.

_Circle you, circle you, please don't try to run from us,_

_Circle you, circle you,what games will we play can I guess?_

America shivered. Was it him or had the temperature dropped about 50 degrees? He tried to get up and tell the kids that the countries had to leave but one sat him down again smiling. They continued circling but began to change. Each had a wound that would certainly kill a human. But they were fine, smiling evilly down at the countries wrapped in bandages some with missing limbs. They smiled evilly and all of the countries present were extremely frightened

_before the moon sets again,you can play with us until then!_

_Circle you, Circle you, who surround you everywhere?_

They all continued to smile sweetly as the circled around the frightened nations flickering between regular children and children who were mortally wounded. They each broke from the circle and stood in front of a nation. They began to withdraw various weapons and they opened their circle showing some type of machine. The machine was connected to what looked like a brain, or what was a brain. It was brown and looked rotten.

_Orphanage deep in the forest greens, so no one would find their dark machines,_

_Made from a little child's brain, immortality built of childrens' pain_

Each child grabbed Japan's shoulders dragging him towards a table soaked in blood. They shoved off an old body and put him on the table, gagged him and tied him to said table. He struggled and tried to slip free from the bonds he was held in the rest of the nations, before they could react, were tied to different poles stuck in the ground, each had a different bond so if one was untied the other couldn't escape.

_The children in the orphan place,Circled their teacher with a smiling face_

_Singing a child's play song, "Circle you! Circle you!_

They began to sing in an terrifying way ,singing in a different language no one could understand. They circled the table each now their wounded selves, eyes wide, smiles crooked. Japan struggled and began to cry, cursing in Japanese while the nations struggled to get free trying to save him. China began to cry while the children drew out their weapons once more, one climbing onto japan smiling wickedly.

_Circle you, Circle you, Children, "you just lost the game"_

_Circle you, Circle you, don't run away you're the same_

Japan's eyes widened as he was stabbed repeatedly blood sprouting from his chest, after a moment of pain, he slumped backwards eyes rolling back into his head. He was untied and shoved off of the table. Canada was next. France screamed his name but was shortly knocked out by a tall man followed by a few scientists they took japan's body and dragged it away.

_Before the moon sets aside,cut their necks off as they cried_

_Circle you, Circle you, who surrounds you everywhere?_

Canada was murdered quickly with a swipe of a sword his head was off and rolling across the floor a tear dripping off his face. Sadly, France had woken up in time to see the murder. He and America were dragged, off at the same time both sobbing loudly. They both received the same fate while England and China were decapitated as well, blood seeping from their severed throats. The children had taken the liberty of throwing the dead bodies out in the hallway while they cracked open the heads like walnuts. On the ground lay America's and Canada's glasses forgotten. The children tore the brain out of the heads, and laughed, Surrounding Russia.

_Even if your head is crushed in,Even if your arm is taken,_

_the children who can never die, they laugh at you sweetly._

As the children sat around Russia, they giggled and smiled at him sweetly while he swore at them in Russian one took a hammer and happily smashed Russia's head in while laughing like they were just playing patty-cake. After Russia was disposed of they tore off Italy's limbs as he screamed in pain. After a while he died of blood loss. They untied Germany and Prussia and both men began to run but were locked into the room.

_Circle you, circle you, don't run away you will be missed,_

_Circle you, Circle you please drink with us we insist,_

They grabbed Prussia and forced a clear liquid into his mouth. Prussia immediately began to choke and cough up blood. He gasped for air and struggled to talk He coughed up an organ. It was pulsing gently a cord attached to it. He threw up blood again and he collapsed struggling to breathe. A child stepped on him and he coughed up more blood. After one last attempt to suck in air, the organ Prussia coughed up stopped pulsing and Prussia fell, laying lifeless on the ground.

_You should come play with us, play forever with us,_

_Circle you Circle you who surround you everywhere?_

Germany gasped as he was grabbed and stabbed over and over, one of the children reaching through his cuts grabbing for bones and organs, as the children began breaking and extracting his bones they laughed wickedly. He felt immense pain and screamed. They extracted his liver and kidneys first blood covering their hands, they extracted every organ but his heart and lung letting him die slowly. Before he died though, one of the children whispered in his ear "Ich werde dich bald sehen, Deutschland, haben eine schöneReise in die Vergangenheit"

**Song: Kagome Kagome, **

**I do not own Hetalia, or Vocaloid **

**I do not own the songs, or characters.**

**DO NOT FLAG! I warned you in the beginning of this story! And in the summary!**


End file.
